familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hatboro, Pennsylvania
Hatboro is a borough in Montgomery County, Pennsylvania, United States. The population was 7,360 at the 2010 census. Geography Hatboro is located at (40.177635, -75.104424) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of , all land. The Borough of Hatboro is a small municipality that is surrounded by Upper Moreland Township and Warminster Township. The Pennypack Creek runs through the center of town under Pennsylvania Route 263 (York Road) and through the municipality. History The town of Hatboro is located on land purchased from William Penn by the family of Nicholas More around 1705. The first land titles in town were issued in 1711. Original construction by early residents of the town occurred between 1715 and 1719. Early settlement pre-dating the Hatboro name occurred in the Crooked Billet area east of York Road, between Moreland Avenue and Byberry Road. Early resident John Dawson entertained guests at the Crooked Billet Inn as well as manufacturing a line of hats. When the post office opened in 1809 the town was officially called Hatborough. Postmaster General John Wanamaker officially changed the name of the town in the 1880s to Hatboro. The Union Library Company of Hatboro, the third library company to be founded in Pennsylvania, was formed in 1755. This building still stands on its original site today and still serves as a library. George Washington and his troops passed through the town numerous times during 1777 in pursuit of British Troops. The Battle of Crooked Billet was fought in 1778. The year 1811 saw the construction of the Loller Academy, the first bank was built in 1873, and railroad service connected to Hatboro in 1874. The World War II figure Jack Agnew (1922–2010), an inspiration for the novel and film, The Dirty Dozen, spent his last year at a retirement community in Hatboro. Demographics As of the 2010 census, the borough was 92.4% White, 2.7% Black or African American, 0.3% Native American, 1.6% Asian, and 1.6% were two or more races. 4.3% of the population were of Hispanic or Latino ancestry http://www.usatoday.com/news/nation/census/profile/PA#locality-tab. As of the census of 2000, there were 7,393 people, 3,041 households, and 1,955 families residing in the borough. The population density was 5,217.5 people per square mile (2,010.2/km²). There were 3,121 housing units at an average density of 2,202.6 per square mile (848.6/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 95.74% White, 1.95% African American, 0.14% Native American, 1.06% Asian, 0.58% from other races, and 0.54% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.45% of the population. There were 3,041 households out of which 30.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.3% were married couples living together, 10.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.7% were non-families. 30.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 3.07. In the borough the population was spread out with 24.0% under the age of 18, 6.6% from 18 to 24, 33.0% from 25 to 44, 21.2% from 45 to 64, and 15.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 92.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.4 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $44,901, and the median income for a family was $58,063. Males had a median income of $37,291 versus $30,934 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $21,911. About 1.8% of families and 3.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.4% of those under age 18 and 7.5% of those age 65 or over. Politics and government Hatboro has a city manager form of government with a mayor and a seven-member borough council. *Mayor - Norman Hawkes *Council President - John Zygmont *Council Vice President - Vincent LaSorsa *Council Pro Tempore - Bill Tompkins *Councilperson - Patricia Fleming *Councilperson - David Rich *Councilperson - Robert Hegele *Councilperson - Mark Sheedy '''The borough is part of the:' * Thirteenth Congressional District (represented by Rep. Allyson Schwartz) * Pennsylvania's 152nd State House District (represented by Rep. Thomas Murt). * Pennsylvania's 12th State Senate District (represented by Sen. Stewart Greenleaf). The borough maintains the Hatboro Police Department.Ex-Montco detective charged with stealing guns, drugs, by Tom Infield, 18 May 2012, Philadelphia Inquirer Education The following school districts have schools within the boundaries of Hatboro: * Hatboro-Horsham School District References External links Government Sites: * Borough of Hatboro Education: * Hatboro-Horsham School District * Union Library Company of Hatborough Commerce: * Main Street Hatboro * Hatboro Online - "Official site of the Greater Hatboro Chamber of Commerce" Community Groups: * Hatboro Rotary Club History: * The Millbrook Society - " ... a non-profit organization, whose mission is historical preservation, education, presentation, and Archaeology; with an emphasis on local history. We serve as the Historical commission and Historical Society for the Borough of Hatboro, Pennsylvania ..." * Upper Moreland Historical Association - "The Upper Moreland Historical Association is a non-profit organization founded by a group of citizens concerned that the community's significant and colorful history not be forgotten." * Old York Road Historical Society - "The Old York Road Historical Society was founded in 1936 to study and preserve the history and folklore of the communities along and adjacent to Old York Road from Philadelphia to New Hope." * "Historic Hatboro" Pictures by John Pitrone Entertainment: * Philadelphia Athletics Historical Society - Hatboro is the home to a museum dedicated to the Philadelphia Athletics. The Athletics played baseball in Philadelphia from 1901-1954 before moving to Kansas City, Missouri, and ultimately to Oakland, California, where they have been since 1968. Category:Established in 1705 Category:Boroughs in Montgomery County, Pennsylvania